


It’s Wednesday my dudes

by alltheSinnersandalltheSaints



Series: One Shot Compilation [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Adorable Peter Parker, Crack, Family, Fluff, Irondad, M/M, Peter Sings, Precious Peter Parker, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Vines, gen-z humor, spiderson, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints/pseuds/alltheSinnersandalltheSaints
Summary: Tony and Steve find a video online.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: One Shot Compilation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720873
Comments: 9
Kudos: 175





	It’s Wednesday my dudes

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something I had bouncing around my head and I needed to get it out. It’s just a quick fluffy chapter. The song is Something just like this by Coldplay and the Chain smokers.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. And thank you for reading.

“Boss, I think you should see this,” Friday spoke up while her creator was eating breakfast in the cozy penthouse kitchen.

He finished chewing before responding. “What is it, Fri?”

“There is a video of Spider-Man that has just gone viral.”

“What! Is Peter okay?” Tony looked at Steve. His husband’s face was etched in concern, much like his own. Their son was the most precious thing to them in the entire multiverse. If something happened to him… “Was there an attack? Do I need to call Helen or-“

“Peter has not been harmed, nor is he in any danger.”

Both Avengers slumped back down into their seats, relief washing over them. Although Peter was one of the smartest, most powerful heroes they knew, the skinny teen still had a knack for getting into trouble. His uncle Sam called him a klutz while the rest of his family said he was too pure for his own good. Peter just called it Parker Luck.

“Oh thank goodness.” Steve clasped a hand to his chest while the other reached for Tony’s. “I’m so glad he’s okay.”

Tony sighed through a smile. “Took the words right out of my mouth, babe.” He chuckled. “I had hoped that adopting him would’ve lessened some of our worries when he goes out on patrol. But…”

“Apparently not,” Steve chuckled quietly. “Play the video, please, Friday.”

“Of course, Captain.”

A holographic screen appeared in front of them, showing a clear image of their son perched on a rooftop. He was looking out across the city skyline, his thin form illuminated by the sun that was just beginning to set. His mask was pulled up over his mouth and nose, and he was bobbing his head to some unknown beat, most likely a song Karen was playing through the speakers in his mask.

“Who’s shooting this video?” Tony leaned forward, his eyes sweeping over the screen. “It better not be stupid paparazzi. Ever since Spider-Man officially joined the Avengers, they just can’t leave him alone. That was almost a year ago!”

“Calm down, Tony.” Steve squeezed his husband’s hand. “Pete’s a tough kid. He knows how to handle himself. Besides, if it were the paparazzi, there would be a lot more noise, and Peter wouldn’t be so lax.”

Tony, hearing the truth of his husband’s words, calmed down and looked to Friday for confirmation. “Who or what is filming this?”

“It is a civilian drone.” The AI replied. “This video was taken approximately five minutes ago and promptly uploaded to YouTube via a desktop computer.” She paused, “would you like the location?”

“No, thanks, Fri. Why was the video posted to begin wi-“the billionaire was cut off by the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He didn’t know the song or even if he’d ever heard it before. But that voice… it’s was so captivating. And it belonged to Peter.

Both men sat there, slack-jawed as their son poured his heart out into the lyrics of this unknown melody. The way his voice drifted from word to word, hitting each note perfectly, conveying so much emotion. It was truly beautiful. 

**I’ve been reading books of old**

**The legends and the myths**

**Achilles and his gold**

**Hercules and his gifts**

**Spiderman’s control**

**And Batman with his fists**

**And clearly, I don’t see myself upon that list**

It was obvious that Peter didn’t know he had been recorded; his spider-sense discerning the drone as non-threatening. The kid was so shy and hated being the center of attention. What would he think when he saw this video? A video that already had over a million views and likes, both of which were steadily climbing.

**She said, “Where’d you wanna go?**

**How much you wanna risk?**

**I’m not looking for somebody**

**With some superhuman gifts**

**Some superhero**

**Some fairytale bliss**

**Just something I can turn to**

**Somebody I can miss**

**I want something just like this**

**I want something just like this”**

As they listened, Tony scrolled through some of the comments, not at all surprised to see only positives.

“Absolutely stunning!” One comment read.

“That skinny dude got one hell of a voice. Holy cow.” Read another

Both dads smiled wider at the next one. “Great hero and a great singer. You’re the best, Spider-Man.” 

“It’s Wednesday, my dudes!” The heroes didn’t understand that particular comment but figured they could just ask Peter - the edgy gen-Z kid that he was - when he got home. Because there was no way they wouldn’t show him.

**Just something I can turn to**

**Somebody, I can kiss**

**I want something just like this”**

**Oh, I want something just like this**

**Oh, I want something just like this**

**Oh, I want something just like this**

Once the divine melody drew to a close, Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He sat quietly for a few moments until the sound of sirens off in the distance jolted him into action. He pulled his mask back down, and with a single _thwip_ , he was gone.

“How didn’t we know?” The super soldier mumbled, feeling slightly ashamed. 

All Tony could do was shake his head and smile, pride welling up in his chest.


End file.
